


The Orphan

by Ertal77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky shows up at Viktor and Yuuri's apartment the day after his grandfather dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...Just a quick prompt that wouldn't leave my mind. Given that I'm so slow lately, I'll upload short chapters in order not to keep people waiting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The last person Yuuri expected to see at the threshold of their apartment in St Petersburg was Yuri Plisetsky carrying his animal print trolley. And the last thing he expected from him was to appear with tears on his eyes and sliding down his pretty face. Viktor and he shared a concerned glance and, after a shocked heartbeat, hurried to help Yuri to their couch, offering him a napkin and a glass of water. The young man blew his nose and sat there in silence, staring at the nothingness in front of him. Viktor babbled some clumsy reassuring words, until Yuuri squeezed his hand and shook his head: Yuri wasn’t listening to them anyway. He would speak and tell them what was wrong if they just wait in silence, or so Yuuri thought.

It took him a couple of minutes to start talking at last, with a voice so low that Yuuri had to focus on his hearing to discern the words.

“It’s my grandpa. He’s… He died last night.”

“Oh, Yuri…” Viktor whispered with sorrow. “I’m so sorry, this is a huge blow.”

A hundred of question bombed Yuuri’s brain before he could even give his condolences. Yuri was an orphan, right? So there was nobody to take care of him now. Was he going to stay with Yakov? He was already living with him most of the time, so he guessed the man would ask to become being his legal guardian from then on…

The teen raised his face all of a sudden, and although his cheeks were still stained by tears, his expression was full of determination and his eyes hard and icy, almost as his usual self.

“I want you two to be my guardians.” Viktor opened his eyes wide in surprise and exchanged a quick glance with his boyfriend. “I mean it!”

“But Yakov…” Yuuri tried to suggest.

“No way in hell! I don’t want to stay with him any longer! I can’t barely stand him as my coach, let aside him being my guardian!”

The boy covered his face with his hands and his shoulders shook with a tremor and a weak sob. Yuuri grabbed his boyfriend’s forearm and pulled him to the other side of their wide sitting room.

Viktor, truth be said, seemed too shocked to react.

“Viktor… Hey.” Their eyes met and the Japanese skater saw how Viktor’s face relaxed a bit and even offered him a tiny strained smile. “It’s obvious he needs some comfort right now. What about we let him stay the night and tomorrow, when he’s a bit calmer, we talk things out with him and Yakov?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Viktor leaned in for a short peak on the lips and straightened up at once, putting on his cheerful persona.

“Yuri! Let me show you the guest room, come on! And I’m sure you will need a nice, hot shower, right? We were in the middle of making dinner anyway. Do you like chicken Kiev?”

“I’m not hungry”, Yuri muttered, while letting himself be dragged to the guest room.

Yuuri inhaled deeply once, releasing a bit of tension, and took the chance to grab his phone and dial Yakov’s number.

When Viktor came back to the sitting room, he was already busy at the airy kitchenette.

“He’s soaking in the bath”, Viktor commented. “It will make him wonders, poor guy… He’s so distressed.”

“I’ve spoken to Yakov”, Yuuri said, his hands and eyes focused on the frying pan. “He says the funeral has been held this afternoon. Yuri didn’t want to call anyone, so only his grandfather’s closest friends, Yuri, Yakov and his ex-wife were there. There’s no family left, Viktor, no one!”

Viktor hummed and tied an apron around his waist, helping Yuuri with the cooking.

“Yuri got upset during the funeral and ran away. Yakov was relieved to know he’s here with us, he has been looking for him for hours.”

“Oh.” A straight line appeared between Viktor’s blue eyes, something Yuuri wasn’t used to watch. “Did they argue?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“I don’t know. Yakov didn’t say so, but you know how Yuri is…”

“And also how the old, grumpy Yakov is, yes”, Viktor huffed with a lopsided smile. His expression was sad, anyway, as if he was lost in his memories. “But he is also a good person. I don’t know what would I have done if it wasn’t for him when I lost my parents…”

Yuuri reached for his middle with his free arm and held him as tightly as he could.

“Thank you, dear… But Yuri is not like me, at all. And perhaps Yakov has grown older and grumpier, and it’s not the best company for a teenage in sorrow as he used to be.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement. He respected Yakov a lot as a coach, but the man had always inspired him a bit of fear. And the way he always yelled at Yuri… He didn’t seem to be the kind of person who should take care of the poor boy right then.

“Well, I don’t know”, he confessed, feeling lost. “It’s not our decision after all.”

“Hmmm. You are right, let’s talk tomorrow. I’m calling Yuri to dinner.”

“’right, I’ll finish here.”

Dinner was tense and quiet. The teen kept playing with his fork, chasing crumbs and bits of chicken around the plate. Viktor tried to start a conversation at least twice, and Yuuri followed suit, but he was happy when he could retire to wash the dishes and Viktor wriggled out to have a shower.

“There’s some videogames, if you want, or you can watch whatever you want in the tv…” he offered with half a smile.

“I have games on my phone. I’ll be on my room.”

And the young man closed the door behind his back without a noise. Yuuri sighed loudly. This wasn’t going to be easy.

 


End file.
